Apuesta con el club de música
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Desde que llego al Raimon, Shindou Takuto ha sido acosado por el club de música que desea reclutarlo, ahora han hecho una apuesta con el club de Soccer, ¿Será que podrán conseguir suficiente dinero en el festival del instituto?


Ultimamente me da por escribir muchos oneshots .u. pero no se confundan, los hago al tiempo de actualizar las historias largas (las cuales tienen yaoi mientras que los oneshots a lo mas tienen shonen-ai xD), este oneshot tiene muchas de mis canciones favoritas de la serie, espero les guste mucho nun.

Inazuma Eleven no es mio, es de level 5 ,u,

* * *

**¡Apuesta con el club de música!**

* * *

Tras uno de los entrenamientos diarios, todos los miembros del club de soccer regresaban al club para tomar una ducha y prepararse para ir a casa, Shindou y Kirino, como de costumbre, iban conversando juntos de camino al club, pero los interrumpió una voz que llamaba al castaño.

-¡Shindou-san!

Era un chico un año mayor que ellos, quien se acercó tan rápido como pudo para poder alcanzar a los dos menores.

-¿Tú de nuevo? -respondió el castaño, algo irritado- Ya les he dicho que soy miembro del club de soccer  
-Pero si su talento con el piano es excelente, único, debería aprovechar su potencial al máximo para...  
-Ya les he dicho una y otra vez que me gusta el club de soccer, no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi club solo para complacerlos a ustedes  
-¡Pero Shindou-san!  
-Ya dejalo en paz -el pelirosa intervino- llevan pidiéndole que ingrese al club desde el año pasado, si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho

Como dijo Kirino, los del club de música llevaban pidiéndole a Shindou durante dos años que ingresara a su club, y no era para menos, pues su talento en el piano era increible. Pero si bien a Shindou le gustaba mucho el piano, le gustaba aun mas ser parte del club de soccer, por lo cual no iba a ceder ante la petición del club de música. La discusión que se iba formando llamó la atención de todos los miembros del club de soccer, por lo cual se quedaron mirando al presidente del club de música mientras intentaba persuadir al castaño.

-¡Entonces hagamos una apuesta! ¡Si su club logra mas fondos que el nuestro en el festival del instituto, entonces ustedes ganan!  
-Pero no podemos cobrar por ver nuestros partidos -Shindou se estaba irritando- además, si hablamos de prestigio, nuestro club ha ganado apenas hace poco el FFI v2  
-Eso es lo de menos, pero tienes razón, así que tendrán que recopilar mas fondos que nosotros, ¡sin el soccer!  
-¿Y como esperas que el club de soccer recopile dinero sin usar soccer? -dijo nuevamente el pelirosa- eso es absurdo  
-¡Suena bien!

Lo último lo dijo el entrenador Endou, quien con una sonrisa apareció en medio de todos ellos. Si el entrenador aceptaba la propuesta, ya no les quedaba mas que acceder a la idea del presidente del club de música.

-Esta bien -Shindou suspiró- nosotros organizaremos algo, pero si ustedes pierden, no vuelvan a hablarme sobre unirme a su club  
-¡Entendido! ¡y si usted pierde, se unirá a nuestro club!

El chico se retiró, dejando a un feliz entrenador y a un equipo desconcertado. Tenma miró a su equipo, todos estaban preocupados con respecto a la apuesta, asi que trató de decir algo para calmarlos.

-De algun modo... funcionará... creo

Ni siquiera Tenma podía mantenerse optimista con ese ambiente, pero Endou se veía muy satisfecho con la situación así que comenzó a hablar.

-¡Es momento de demostrar que en el club de soccer hay muchos talentos ademas del soccer! ¡vamos a planear algo para demostrarles el poder del club!

Sin la mas mínima idea de que hacer, todos siguieron al capitán hasta el edificio del club. Allí, comenzaron a platicar con respecto a ideas de lo que normalmente se organiza en un festival escolar. Endou iba anotando las ideas (que eran muy escasas, para colmo) y estaba descartando las que no eran posibles.

-Bueno, la idea de Kariya de un café maid queda totalmente descartada, aquí solo tenemos tres chicas y son las managers, ademas que Kirino-senpai y Shindou-senpai no quieren usar trajes de maid  
-Pero si les pega -Kariya aun insistía en su idea-  
-No -Kirino y Shindou le dedicaron una mirada amenazante, con lo cual se calló y dejo de dar ideas por el momento-  
-Podríamos poner un puesto de comida, pero todos los lugares en el patio del instituto están ocupados ya sea por las diferentes clases o los otros clubes, así que solo tenemos nuestro edificio, pero no todos pasan por aquí, así que nuestra actividad debe ser algo llamativo como para que vengan a este lado del instituto  
-¡Apuesto a que las fanáticas de Shindou-senpai y Kirino-senpai vendrían corriendo si se enteraran que se vestirán de maids...  
-¡QUE NO, DEJA ESO, KARIYA! -esta vez ademas de los dos anteriores, también se negó una de las managers, fanática de "Shin-sama"-  
-¿Alguien tiene una idea? -el pelicyan levantó la mano- que no sea un café maid -ahora bajó la mano discimuladamente-  
-¿Y si combatimos fuego con fuego? -Hikaru timidamente comenzó a dar su idea- tenemos a Shindou-senpai, quien toca muy bien el piano, podríamos organizar un concierto o algo así  
-¡Eso es!

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Hikaru, sin embargo, Kariya protestó.

-No creo que vengan hasta aquí solo para un concierto de piano, la mayoría de los que vienen al festival son chicos de nuestra edad, no creo que a todos les guste la música clásica.  
-Pues ahora que lo mencionas... tiene sentido -nuevamente el entrenador se quedó pensativo- ¿alguno de ustedes toca algun instrumento?  
-Kariya toca la... -Hikaru iba diciendo, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo-  
-¡No les digas, Kageyama!  
-¿Que no nos diga qué?

Kariya se quedó callado, pero el peliazul siguió explicándo lo que le había interrumpido.

-Kariya sabe tocar la guitarra muy bien, recuerdo que me estaba enseñando a mi también en su casa  
-Oh, con que también tenías talento musical... ¿y por qué no querías que nos enteraramos?  
-Es que... bueno... ¡no quiero tener al club de música encima mío!  
-Pero el club de música solo se especializa en música clásica ahora

La habitación se quedó en silencio, al tiempo que una bola de paja misteriosa que salió de quiensabedonde pasó girando por el lugar, luego de un minuto de silencio, el entrenador dijo.

-¡Entonces decidido!, ¿sabes tocar un teclado electrónico, Shindou?  
-Si, alguna vez lo he hecho  
-Muy bien, tu estarás a cargo de ello, Kageyama y Kariya se encargaran de las guitarras, ¿alguien toca la batería?  
-¡Es esa cosa que tiene muchos tambores y platillos! ¿cierto?  
-Esa misma, Matsukaze  
-¡Yo quiero tocarla!  
-Yo se tocar el bajo... -dijo Tsurugi- no se me da nada mal  
-¡Ese es el espíritu! -el entrenador Endou siguió planeando todo cada vez con mas ilusión- ¡Vamos a tocar música!  
-Pero entrenador Endou... -Kirino lo miró dudando- ¿de dónde sacaremos los instrumentos?  
-Ups -Kariya sonreía cinicamente- sin instrumentos no podremos tocar, que pena  
-Pero Kariya, en tu casa tienes instrumentos de todo tipo -el peliazul al rescate nuevamente- y es mas, creo que incluso tenías como cuatro guitarras  
-¡Ya callate Kageyama!

Finalmente se decidió que Kariya les prestaría los instrumentos para ensayar, tenían apenas un mes para practicar y prepararse, así que comenzarían al día siguiente. Cuando Kariya llegó a su casa, no sabía como explicárles a sus tutores que iba a prestar los instrumentos, y no es que ellos fueran poco flexibles ni nada por el estilo, sino que no deseaba que Hiroto contratara camarógrafos para filmarlo en el festival escolar, y mucho menos que gritara euforicamente junto con Midorikawa cuando lo vieran en el escenario. Si, sus tutores eran demasiado... ¿Apasionados?.

-Buenas tardes, Hiroto-san, Midorikawa-san  
-Hola Masaki -el primero en responderle fue Hiroto- ¿cómo te fué hoy en el club?  
-Te noto pensativo-el peliverde se percató de sus nervios- ¿no habrás vuelto a jugarle bromas a tus senpai?  
-Bueno... no, la verdad es otra cosa... quería pedirles un favor... bueno mejor dicho dos favores

El ojiambar lo estaba planeando tan bien como le era posible.

-Sabes que nos puedes pedir lo que necesites  
-¿Recuerdan que en el Holy Road les pedí un favor?  
-¿Cuándo nos pediste que si ibamos mantuvieramos un perfil bajo? aun lo recuerdo, tuve que cancelar el contrato con los cinco camarógrafos que contrató Hiroto  
-Si bueno... les iba a pedir lo mismo para el festival escolar, ya saben, solo por si acaso, y obviamente, nada de camarógrafos  
-No te preocupes, si lo pides así, no podemos negarnos -el peliverde sonrió- por cierto, ¿cuál es la actividad de tu clase?

Con todo el ajetreo del club de soccer, a Kariya se le había olvidado la razón por la que no pensaba asomarse por el instituto y la misma razón por la cual insistió en ponerles trajes de maid a sus senpai... su clase estaba organizando un café maid, y en el sorteo para los puestos había tenido la mala suerte de que le tocara vestirse de maid, hizo lo imposible por cambiarlo, pero nadie quiso intercambiar de puesto con el, lo único bueno era que, aparte de la representante de la clase, aun nadie de su clase sabía de su papel. "¡Maldito Shindou-senpai!" pensó, pues ahora que habían organizado todo esto para evitar que su senpai fuera llevado a otro club, no había escapatoria, TENÍA QUE ir al festival.

-En mi club estamos planeando un concierto y tocaré la guitarra, necesito que me presten los instrumentos

Los dos adultos se quedaron analizando sus palabras unos minutos, mentalmente se arrepintieron por haber accedido a no contratar camarógrafos, pero sobre todo, estaban orgullosos porque finalmente su retoño iba a demostrar su talento musical en frente de alguien que no fuera Hikaru o ellos.

-Contrataré un camión para llevar los instrumentos mañana, ¿cuáles necesitas?  
-¿No prefieres comprar algun nuevo instrumento?  
-¿Alo?, si, necesito un camión, el mas grande que tenga para llevar instrumentos mañana a primera hora, la dirección es...  
-Tenemos un piano, cuatro guitarras, ¿necesitarás mas de una batería?, creo que tenemos dos teclados, uno me lo regalaron los líderes de una empresa...  
-¡N-no necesito tantos! -Masaki se exasperó por la emoción de los adultos- les daré la lista que me hizo el entrenador...

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, Kirino se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensando en algun modo de ayudar también con el concierto. A diferencia de sus amigos, no tenía interes particular por ningun instrumento, sabía tocar la guitarra eléctrica, pero posiblemente no tan bien como Kageyama y Kariya. Finalmente, optó por pedirle ayuda al único que podía conocer algun talento suyo.

-¿Takuto?  
-Ranmaru, es raro que me llames tan pronto luego de regresar a casa juntos, ¿pasa algo?  
-No... no exactamente, mas bien, te iba a preguntar si sabes en que podría ayudar para el concierto...  
-¿No tocabas la guitarra eléctrica?  
-Si, pero como Kariya y Kageyama ya se encargaran de ello, creo que estaría de mas  
-Podrían intercalar canciones, así ninguno se agotará muy pronto  
-Creo que si...  
-Aunque claro, creo que te vendría mejor si cantaras...  
-¡NO!  
-Pero Ranmaru, no dejes que algo que pasó hace años te siga afectando, tu cantas estupendo  
-Canto como una chica... ¿o no recuerdas lo que dijeron esos chicos?  
-Pero tu voz sea masculina o femenina, es demasiado buena  
-¿Estás insinuando algo?  
-No, pero me gustaría oirte cantar otra vez  
-Lo de la guitarra suena cada vez mejor  
-Ranmaru  
-Escucha, fue mi error por cantar una canción de Crush tears... la banda me gusta y bueno, no negaré que me salió parecido al original  
-¿Lo ves?  
-Pero la vocalista es mujer, me molestaron con eso por meses  
-La secundaria es distinta, ya no somos críos  
-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ya me molestan demasiado por mi cabello, no quiero darles mas motivos para intimidarme  
-¿Ni siquiera por mí?  
-¡Takuto! ¡No intentes manipularme!  
-Aun cuando gritas tu voz es bonita  
-¡Ya deja eso! ¡me averguenza!  
-Bueno bueno, supongo que no esta mal escucharte tocar la guitarra, pero en todo caso, supongo que las chicas tendran que encargarse de cantar  
-Si, y lo harán mejor que yo  
-Aunque tu voz causaría mas impacto...  
-Voy a colgar  
-¡Espera! esta bien, solo quería molestarte  
-A este paso solo lograrás que me enoje  
-Bueno, en todo caso, espero descanses bien esta noche, mañana practicarás con la guitarra con Kariya y Kageyama  
-Si, buenas noches Takuto

Cuando Kirino colgó, Shindou tomó su celular y fue buscando entre sus archivos una grabación de voz de dos años atrás, se colocó los auriculares y la escuchó, luego dijo en un suspiro.

-Si te sale aun mejor que a la vocalista original, Ranmaru...

A la mañana siguiente, todos llegaron temprano al club, encontrándose con un grupo de hombres fornidos que se encargaban de colocar allí los instrumentos a medida que Kariya les indicaba donde colocar todo. Cuando estuvo todo en su lugar, los hombres se fueron en un camión enorme, y entonces todos comenzaron a afinar y preparar los instrumentos.

-Este bajo es de excelente calidad... -dijo Tsurugi- debe de ser demasiado caro  
-¡Una batería! -los ojos de Tenma se iluminaron- ¡increible!  
-Kariya -el pelirosa se dirigió a su menor- ¿estás seguro que podemos usar todo esto?  
-Hiroto-san dijo que no hay problema, aunque debemos reservarles dos asientos en primera fila a los dos  
-Tus tutores son muy amables -Kurama estaba revisando un sintetizador- con todo este equipo, podríamos hacer un concierto de cualquier género, desde electrónica hasta pop o rock...  
-Por cierto -Hamano se encontraba junto a Hayami revisando las características de los parlantes- ¿alguién sabe que canciones vamos a tocar?  
-¡No hay problema! -el entrenador Endou apareció detras de ellos- traje a alguien que nos va a ayudar

Al lugar ingresó un hombre con rastas y googles, que traía entre sus manos muchos papeles y una bolsa de color negro de contenido desconocido.

-¡Kidou-san! -Shinsuke se acercó a el- ¡usted nos trajo las canciones!  
-Soy experto en recolectar información, traje ademas una computadora portatil para analizar su manejo de los instrumentos y en base a ello indicarles las canciones mas aptas para ustedes  
-¡Oh cierto, yo también fui a buscar mas gente para ayudarnos! -Tenma recordó aquello y envió un par de mensajes por su celular- parece que ya están aquí, iré a traerlas

Tenma llegó acompañado de una chica pequeña de cabello verde y otra de cabello verde oscuro y mirada agresiva.

-¡Mas te vale que cumplas con tu parte del trato, bastardo!  
-Mizukawa-san, calmese -la pequeña hablaba timidamente-  
-¡Mizukawa! ¡Konoha-chan! -Aoi se acercó emocionada- ¿ustedes también nos ayudarán?  
-Este enano me ofreció un buen trato  
-Q-quiero ayudar a Shindou-san...  
-¡Ya tenemos vocalistas entonces! ¡Kidou, te encargó el resto!  
-Entendido, haremos audiciones e iremos armando el programa en base a las canciones que puedan tocar

Cada uno de los que se ofreció a tocar fue probando sus habilidades adelante, siendo el mejor Kariya, Kirino tampoco se quedó muy atrás, aunque la ventaja de Hikaru era su flexibilidad al momento de tocar. Luego de analisis rigurosos por parte de Kidou, armaron una lista de canciones de géneros variados, porque según Kidou "es mejor ofrecer todo tipo de música, para así atraer mas gente". La lista de canciones terminó siendo:

1. Solo de piano de Shindou Takuto  
2. Kariya & Kageyama - Houkago Chemistry  
3. Konoha & Aoi - Katte ni Cinderella  
4. Mizukawa & Aoi - Fashion Uchuu Senshi  
5. Aoi, Akane, Midori & Konoha - Seishun Oden  
6. Tsurugi & Tenma - Jounetsu de Mune ATSU!  
7. Kirino - Mad Love

-¡¿Qué?!

Kirino quedó boquiabierto al ver como su nombre figuraba como vocalista para la última canción, y mas aun porque esa canción era una que el conocía muy bien.

-Kidou-san, yo solo audicioné para guitarra  
-Pero tienes la voz para hacerlo, solo tú tienes la voz perfecta para cerrar el programa  
-¿Está insinuando que tengo voz femenina?  
-No... bueno si, pero sabes que ese no es el punto, si queremos ganarle al club de música, necesitamos explotar todo el talento que tenemos  
-No, definitivamente no quiero  
-¿No quieres que Shindou se quede en el club de soccer?  
-¡No quiero cantar como chica!

Luego de una larga discusión con el de rastas, de algun modo logró convencerlo para dedicarse solo a tocar la guitarra, con la excusa de que "sería mejor que intercalaramos guitarristas para que ninguno se agote demasiado", Kirino salió satisfecho, había logrado su cometido. Esa tarde el entrenamiento del club de soccer se enfocó en practicar y aprender el manejo de los instrumentos nuevos.

Los días pasaron y se hicieron semanas, las semanas pasaron y ya solo faltaba un día para el festival escolar. Kirino estaba regresando a su casa, cuando casualmente se encontró con un chico de cabello anaranjado y un par de ojos saltones color verde.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres Kirino Ranmaru?  
-Si... ¿y tu eres...?  
-Mi nombre es Minaho Kazuto, participé en el FFI v2 junto con Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi y Shinsuke  
-Oh, me hablaron de ti, ¿eres hijo de un detective? ¿qué haces por aquí?  
-Por simple casualidad me enteré que originalmente tu cantarías la última canción del programa, pero ahora dice "instrumental" en la lista oficial, me pareció interesante, por lo que quise averiguar la razón  
-A ti eso no te interesa  
-Claro que si, ¿por qué el amigo de la infancia de Shindou Takuto se negaría a cantar en un concierto que puede costarle algo muy preciado?  
-Tengo mis razones  
-¿Cuáles?  
-Ya te he dicho que no te interesa  
-Y yo ya te expliqué que si me interesa  
-¿Por qué quieres saber tanto?  
-Porque es interesante... ¿Acaso nunca has visto algo muy interesante, del tipo de cosas a las que no le puedes quitar el ojo de encima?  
-¿Como qué?  
-Ven conmigo

El chico de cabello zanahoria caminó durante cuadras, a pesar de que no estaba de humor, Kirino lo siguió hasta llegar a una enorme casa de dos pisos, de la cual se escuchaba el sonido de un par de guitarras.

-¿Dónde estamos?  
-Kariya Masaki, su relación con los demás miembros del club es regular, tiene el mal hábito de jugar bromas pesadas a los demás y esconderse en su fachada de "niño inocente", ultimamente ha estado de mal humor debido a que le ha tocado participar en un café maid y tendrá que usar un vestido...  
-¿Qué Kariya participará en qué?  
-Sin embargo, las últimas tres semanas, junto con su amigo, Hikaru Kageyama, se han estado reuniendo en su casa tras las reuniones del club para practicar hasta el anochecer. Practican con la guitarra y tambien en cuanto a su canto, pues su canción es un dueto, así que tienen que sincronizarse como es debido.  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?  
-A pesar de que Kariya no tiene un lazo muy estrecho con Shindou Takuto, considera a los miembros del club como su segunda familia, normalmente no lo demuestra, pues ha tenido que pasar por el abandono de sus padres y le cuesta mucho abrirse a los demas, un chico así, mañana, tendrá que vestir de maid y atender mesas toda la mañana, ademas de encargarse de su papel en el concierto en la noche, en el cual sus tutores llevarán una cámara oculta que han encargado ayer por internet para grabar el concierto, lo cual le averguenza mucho debido a que es la primera vez que se presenta en público  
-Kariya...  
-Tu, por otra parte, Kirino Ranmaru, segundo año de secundaria, huérfano de madre, pero vives actualmente con tu padre. Amigo de la infancia de Shindou Takuto, hace dos años y medio participaste en un espectáculo de tu escuela primaria cantando una canción de tu banda favorita, Crush Tears, y debido a tu aspecto andrógino, la mayor parte de tus compañeros de clase te confundían con una chica, ese día te intimidaron en el colegio, pero tu amigo, Shindou Takuto, fué a enfrentarse con los niños que te molestaron, los cuales lo golpearon mucho. Al día siguiente, el te mintió diciendote que se había caido, pues le daba verguenza haber perdido la pelea en la que buscaba defenderte, aun así, siempre te ha cuidado y protegido, lo supieras o no

-El concierto de mañana será interesante, ¿será que Kariya se desanima de último momento? ¿se dará cuenta de la cámara oculta? y sobre todo ¿el último número será instrumental?

El pelinaranja se alejó mientras se despedía con la mano, Kariya no pudo evitar sugestionarse y llorar, siempre creyó que el era el de la mala suerte, que todas las cosas malas le pasaban solo a el, pero sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que a su alrededor habían personas diferentes a el, personas que se preocupaban por los demas, personas como Shindou, quien lo cuidó desde siempre.

-Siempre le digo a Takuto que es un llorón... y aun así yo...

Kirino tomó el tren para volver a su casa, la decisión estaba tomada, no le importaría nada con tal de poder proteger a su mejor amigo, se prometió a si mismo nunca volver a ser tan egoista, y también se prometió... tomarle fotos a Kariya vestido de maid para chantajearlo si se atrevía a decirle "chica".

En la mañana del festival escolar, Kirino despertó especialmente temprano, cepilló su sedoso y problemático cabello rosado antes de salir de su casa. Tan pronto llegó al instituto, se encontró con Shindou, a quien decidió esconderle la sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Ranmaru  
-Buen día, Shindou  
-El entrenador dijo que tan pronto acabe nuestro trabajo en la actividad de clase debíamos ir a practicar al club  
-Por cierto, ya olvidé por completo... ¿cuál era la actividad de nuestra clase?  
-Una casa embrujada... Yo solo tengo que tocar la música para darle un ambiente tétrico, si mal no recuerdo, a ti te tocó encargarte de la decoración  
-Oh, verdad... esta bien, vamos

Ambos fueron a su clase a encargarse de su trabajo, luego de un par de horas, se dieron cuenta que nadie había entrado, y sin embargo, se escuchaban muchos gritos que provenían de afuera de la clase.

-Iré a ver...

El pelirosa salió a buscar el motivo para las pocas visitas, y muy cerca de la puerta, se encontró con el guía, Kurama, cuyo aspecto enojado era mas aterrador que toda la casa embrujada.

-¿Qué te pasó ayer?  
-No pude dormir por encargarme de lo que les tocaba a Hayami y Hamano, esos dos idiotas hacen demasiado mal las cosas  
-¿Qué hicieron mal?  
-Las entradas, tenían que decir "club de soccer", pero decían "club de música"  
-Espera... ¿seguro que fué su error? ¿y que tal si los del club de música intentan estropear nuestro concierto?  
-Ahora que lo mencionas...  
-Iré a hablar con Shindou

Shindou y Kirino fueron rapidamente al salón del club, donde el entrenador los esperaba con el escenario ya armado en una de las canchas bajo techo, le explicaron rapidamente la situación a Endou, y el les dió permiso para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Encontraron varios tablones malogrados en el escenario, los cuales al pisar podían causar serios accidentes. Endou llamó a un par de amigos para que se encargaran de revisar el lugar mas a fondo, y así, junto con Fudou y Kazemaru se dedicaron a revisar todo el lugar.

-¿Quién podría hacer todo esto? -Kazemaru buscaba trampas preocupado-  
-Los del club de música... -Kirino apretó su puño- Esos idiotas, dijeron que jugarían limpio  
-Cuando la apuesta es grande -dijo Fudou- no es raro encontrar a alguien que juegue sucio

Les tomó una hora encontrar todas las trampas, revisaron el equipo y los instrumentos, que por suerte se encontraban bien. Ahora era oficial, solo faltaba la práctica, así que Endou encargó a los dos chicos que buscaran a sus amigos para el ensayo. Fue entonces cuando Kirino recordó algo, así que corrió al aula de los de primero.

-Shindou, tu llama a Sangoku-senpai y los demas, yo me encargo de los chicos de primero  
-Esta bien

Cuando finalmente llegó, comenzó a buscar con la mirada su objetivo, y aunque le tomó mucho tiempo, logró encontrar la cabellera cyan que tanto buscaba. Tan pronto lo encontró y sin que su víctima se diera cuenta, tomó una foto al chico con traje de maid. Esa foto iba a valer oro.

-Bienvenido, amo -el pelicyan agachó la cabeza sin darse cuenta que su cliente era alguien conocido-  
-Hola, Kariya-chan  
-¡K-K-Kirino-senpai!

Al chico se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, y rapidamente cambio de actitud antes de que alguien mas se diera cuenta.

-No se de quien habla  
-Pero si acabas de decir mi nom...  
-¡Pase a este lado! ¡sientese amo!  
-No me desagrada verte de este modo  
-¿Que desea servirse?

Kariya le puso el menú en la mesa rapidamente, mientras que el pelirosa aguantaba apenas la risa que lo torturaba en ese momento.

-Dame un omelett love love y una taza de chocolate super sweet  
-Encargaré a una de mis compañeras que se lo sirva de inmediato  
-Pero yo quiero que me lo sirvas tu  
-Entendido... -ahora Kariya tenía un tic en el ojo- amo

El chico quería morirse, la situación era de lo mas vergonzosa sin su senpai allí, tan pronto entró, solo fue mas leña para el fuego.

Luego de hacer el ridículo dibujando un corazón con salsa de tomate en el omelett de su senpai, finalmente les avisó del ensayo de la banda, Kariya se cambió de ropa antes de que Shinsuke, Hikaru o Tenma pudieran darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

La práctica paso mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaban, antes de que todos lo esperaban ya se estaban llenando de a poco las butacas. Las entradas se vendían como pan caliente, el club de soccer era ya lo bastante conocido por sus talentosos (y lindos) jugadores, ahora, que tuvieran ademas un talento musical comparable con su talento en deportes, era algo que nadie quería perderse.

En el inicio se escucharon sobre todo los elogios por parte de los profesores y los adultos del lugar, el talento musical de Shindou Takuto era mas apreciado por los mayores con conocimiento musical que por los jóvenes o los niños.

Tan pronto comenzó Kariya con la guitarra, la emoción por parte de los estudiantes fue subiendo de a poco, Houkago Chemistry era una de las canciones que mejor había practicado, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en la sala y ganándose los corazones de varias chicas... Si ellas supieran que ese mismo chico "cool" era el que se encontraba en un traje de maid horas atrás...

Para la siguiente canción, tocaba cambiar de guitarristas, Kirino y Tsurugi tenían un control muy bueno de la canción, además que se notaba el espíritu y pasión que Aoi le ponía a cada nota de la canción.

Debido a que el solo de guitarra de la cuarta canción no era posible por nadie que no fuera Tsurugi, esta canción fue tocada por el junto con Kariya, cabe mencionar que ademas de aquel solo de guitarra, lo que mas destacó fue el grito final de la "Minotauro" Mizukawa, quien enloqueció en el escenario dejando atónitos a todos, como decía Midorikawa, "no juzgues a un libro por su portada".

A pesar que la especialidad de Shindou era el piano, el teclado se le daba igual de bien, aun al ritmo de la electrónica, supo como mantener la melodía al ritmo de baile de las tres managers y la pequeña Konoha. Ellas habían practicado arduamente sus pasos, por lo cual daban la apariencia de un grupo de idols... Agradecían no haber tenido que usar los ridículos trajes que Kidou había hecho para ellas, ninguna deseaba usar googles enormes y quedar en ridículo frente a todos.

Tenma tuvo que dejar su lugar en la batería a Shinsuke mientras que intentaba mantener el ritmo de Jounetsu de mune atsu... el estilo de la canción era un cambio de ambiente drástico que, a pesar de ser muy repentino, le encantó al público.

Y de este modo, pasaron las canciones llegando al cierre de la noche. Kirino estaba algo nervioso, pero ya había tomado su decisión, así que antes de comenzar la canción, se escabulló al escenario, deseaba darle una sorpresa a su mejor amigo.

Sin saber que el pelirosa se encontraba escondido con su guitarra tras una cortina del escenario, Tsurugi, Tenma y Shindou se habían acomodado en sus puestos, era momento de cerrar con broche de oro.

Comenzó el solo de guitarra, Tsurugi notó la presencia del club de música allí, posiblemente el concierto del club de soccer había arruinado todos los planes del presidente de aquel club, pues se lo veía iracundo cuando ingresó al lugar descubriendo el espectáculo. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue la aparición del pelirosa quien se acomodó rapidamente frente al micrófono central junto con su guitarra.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a debatir sobre si el(o la) vocalista era hombre o mujer, pero se escucharon los gritos de Kariya y Hikaru diciendo.

-¡Kirino-senpai es EL mejor!  
-¡Es increible que un CHICO así sea defensa del equipo!

Con esto, todos los malentendidos se aclararon rapidamente, esto le quitó por completo los nervios a Kirino, quien cerró el espectáculo con lo mejor que tenía.

Al terminar el concierto, las managers hicieron las cuentas de las ventas de entradas, la ganancia era diez veces mas que la del club de música, como dijo Endou: "Es como ganar 10 goles a 1". Shindou estrechó las manos con el presidente del club, quien aceptó su derrota.

-Esta bien, dejaré de insistir en reclutar a Shindou Takuto, sin embargo, he visto muchos otros miembros del Raimon a quienes podría...

Todos los chicos que allí se encontraban exclamaron.

-¡¿Que no aprendes la lección?!

Y luego todos rieron, había sido divertido al final, habían descubierto muchas cosas nuevas los unos de los otros con esta experiencia. Luego de encargarse de la limpieza, Shindou y Kirino se acompañaron de camino a casa, y comenzaron a hablar.

-Gracias, Ranmaru  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por que hiciste todo con tal de ayudarme...  
-Igual hubiéramos ganado al club de música  
-Lo se, pero yo... quería escucharte cantar... tu canción favorita  
-Valió la pena

Kirino sonrió y recordó una última cosa que quería decirle al castaño.

-Por cierto, Takuto  
-¿Si?  
-Antes que lo olvide, quería mostrarte algo

Sacó de su bolsillo su celular, presionó un par de botones y le mostró una foto al castaño, quien miró incrédulo.

-¿Ese no es...?  
-Exactamente  
-¿Sabes que le debes un favor a Kariya, cierto?  
-Lo se, lo se, por eso solo te la mostraré a ti... y guardaré una copia...  
-Eres de lo peor  
-Si... por cierto... el año que viene...

Kirino suspiró, miró una vez mas la foto y terminó su frase.

-Tal vez no nos veríamos mal en trajes de maid...


End file.
